Iiw the Diva in the World of Glass
'''Iiw the Diva in the World of Glass '''is an original animated film made by Opera Films and released on Opera TV. Synopsis Iiw has never cared for what gets broken when she sings. However, when our heroine pushes her luck and breaks one pair of glasses too many, she finds herself in a new world and struggles to escape. Plot How We Got Here The film begins with Iiw running through the pristine white streets of a mysterious city while flanked by three small hooded figures, all running from two larger, bulkier characters. The runners end up in an alleyway, where they are cornered. As the two bulky characters loom, Iiw reacts with shock as the scene freezes. It is at this point that Iiw's voice introduces herself before deciding to show the audience how the situation came to be. The film rewinds, ending up at the opening credits, which detail Iiw's life as a celebrity singer alongside her husband Peter as a self-congratulatory song plays. Iiw continues to narrate, explaining that the Opera TV film crew gave her the nickname "The Diva" in response to her rude behaviour during the filming of an advertisement for "Opera Chocs". The scene changes to show this incident, with Iiw noticing a bag of the treats on a cart after finishing the day's filming. However, an extra also sees the Opera Chocs and quickly grabs them under the belief that he saw them first. A brief argument ensues, with Iiw forcefully coming out on top when she uses her powerful singing voice to distract the extra by shattering his glasses and the lights in the studio. With the extra stunned, Iiw takes the treats and sits on the set's swing, taking off her shoes and relaxing with the Opera Chocs as the extra is warned about "angering the Diva" by a co-star. Entering the World of Glass The scene changes to a week later as Iiw walks down the street, her voiceover establishing that she is looking for "the perfect present" to get her husband for Christmas, but has not found anything in any of the major shops. Just as she prepares to give up, she notices an antique shop on the other side of the street. She decides to look inside, concluding that the perfect present must be in there. Iiw looks around the shop, but dismisses most of the items for one reason or another. She prepares to give up and return home, but her attention is suddenly caught by a mirror at the back of the room. As she goes to investigate, something strange happens when she touches the mirror, as she is suddenly pulled into it. She ends up hurtling through a strange vortex and seeing many sights along the way, including a hang-glider she manages to grab onto. Eventually, she reaches the other end, which is in a pool of water in a fountain. Iiw swims up to the surface of the water and sees her surroundings: A mysterious white city full of glass. The Magnificent Castle As she exits the fountain and marvels over the wondrous sight, a mysterious figure lurking in a nearby alley talks into his communicator, alerting his superior to Iiw's presence. He receives an order and makes his way over to Iiw before introducing himself and asking that she meet with the "twin kings of the World of Glass". She goes along with this and makes her way to the castle, where she is met by a servant and taken to the "Pampering Room" to be beautified before meeting with the kings. Once she is done, she is ushered to the throne room, where the kings await. Both Iiw and the kings introduce themselves, with Iiw explaining why she has suddenly appeared in this world. The kings (Joel and Eldon Lensman) quickly reveal why she has been brought to the castle: To be prosecuted for her crimes against the Glass People. Iiw is initially unsure of what they mean, but Joel reveals that he and his brother were originally the lenses of the glasses Iiw shattered the previous week, as proven when he calls Iiw by her nickname, "the Diva". As Iiw attempts to protest, Eldon silences her before ordering a guard to take her to a holding cell while he and his brother think of a punishment for her crimes. And so, Iiw ends up in a cell, sobbing over the fact that she will be punished for her singing talent instead of rewarded. Meanwhile, a group of three small hooded figures climb into the pit the holding cell's door leads to and pick the door's lock before getting Iiw's attention. When she turns around, she is surprised to see that the door is open and three small people are motioning her to come out. The Glass Kids and a Chase She thanks these strangers for their help, and they respond in kind before removing their hoods and introducing themselves as Mirroria, Glassbert and Tim Lenscontact. With everyone introduced, Mirroria leads everyone into the canal beside the holding cell so they can make a stealthy escape. As the quartet swim along, Glassbert fills Iiw in on who they are: The Glass Kids, a trio of children dedicated to helping those in need, even if they are shattered in the process. Iiw is at least happy that someone is looking out for her in this strange world. Just then, the canal ends up near the Glass Kids' secret base. Meanwhile, a security guard reports that Iiw is missing to the kings, who can immediately tell that the Glass Kids were responsible for the breakout and send all available guards after them. Back at the Glass Kids' base, Iiw talks about how she entered the world through a fountain, which Tim identifies as the Fountainous Mirror. Just then, the kings' guards burst in and attempt to arrest the four of them. The Glass Kids put their hoods up again before they and Iiw make an immediate escape, leading to the chase scene from the beginning of the film. However, the aftermath is now shown, with Iiw being led to a court, where she is sentenced to be beheaded in the following trial. She is lead to the Execution Plaza and put in the guillotine, where she is to remain until the execution ceremony the next day. Everyone leaves, unwittingly allowing Glassbert and Tim to enter and free Iiw from the guillotine. A Plan for Shattering When Iiw enquires as to where Mirroria is, she calls to Iiw from atop the hill closest to the Execution Plaza, where a set of large speakers lie. After everyone meets at the top of the hill, Mirroria explains that similar speakers have been secretly set up around the outskirts of town, with a microphone there on the hill. Iiw has the idea that she could use the speakers to shatter the Glass People before they could kill her, then use the hang-glider she found earlier to get to the Fountainous Mirror and escape the World of Glass. The Glass Kids are unsure of this idea, as according to them they will be among the people shattered. When Iiw asks why they simply cannot get away from where the Shattering will occur and come with her after, Glassbert reveals that the Glass People are forbidden from going beyond the city limits. Knowing that the friends she has made will be killed in the Shattering, Iiw begins to have second thoughts about going through with the act. However, Mirroria convinces her to go through with it, stating that it has always been her dream to be shattered by a legendary singer. Glassbert and Tim echo this sentiment, giving Iiw the strength she needs to do the act, but not before giving a last goodbye hug to her newly-made friends. And so, the Glass Kids head home to prepare for the last day of their lives, leaving Iiw alone on top of the hill. The End of the Glass People The next day, the kings lead the citizens of the Glass City to Execution Plaza, only to realise that Iiw is not in the guillotine. Just then, Iiw gets everyone's attention from the top of the hill before declaring her intent to shatter all of the Glass People for their bad treatment of her. When Joel and Eldon attempt to stop her, she brushes them off before declaring "Mirroria, Glassbert, Tim, this one's for you!", much to the Glass Kids' happiness. And so, with a deep breath, Iiw sings a long, sustained high note, shattering the Glass People and the all-glass buildings in a manner that everyone but the Glass Kids find painful. With the Shattering complete, Iiw takes a moment to mourn her friends before taking out her hang-glider and making her way through the city as it crumbles, back to the Fountainous Mirror. Back to the Antique Shop She unhesitatingly jumps in, leading her through the vortex once more (where she leaves the hang-glider), ending up back in the antique shop, where only an hour seems to have passed. She has a brief conversation with the shop's owner about what she had been through before noticing that a set of glass figurines resembling the Glass Kids have appeared that were not in the shop before. Though the shop's owner is also unsure of where the figurines came from, he asks if she would like to buy them, which Iiw quickly agrees with before giving him £15 for the figurines. As she exits the shop with her purchase and walks offscreen, she briefly celebrates having found the perfect present for her husband. Once she is offscreen, the camera pans to show human lookalikes of the Glass Kids nearby, who smile at Iiw. Epilogue The scene flashes forward to Christmas day, where Peter and Iiw exchange presents. As Peter opens his present, Iiw explains its significance to her and why she chose it. Peter is moved by her tale, and the two proceed to have some fun with the "Tickle-Sing" game he got her. As Peter tries to sing one of his songs while having his feet tickled, the shot pans out of the window as Iiw's voice narrates about how she admits to having learned nothing from the experience, but now thinks of the Glass Kids every time she sings. And so, the film goes to the credits, featuring pictures of Peter and Iiw spending time together, performing together, and having Tickle-Sing tournaments together, with the "human Glass Kids" photobombing some of the pictures. After the credits end, Iiw appears on a white screen to give the audience a "Diva's goodbye" before singing a high note, shattering the screen and ending the film. Voice Actors * Iiw Opera - Herself, Mirroria * Peter Opera - Himself, Glassbert, Antique Shop Owner * Melvin Trollson - Annoying Extra, Tim Lenscontact * Johnny Guider - Broken-Glasses Crewman * Hafu Evans - Joel Lensman, "Mess-With-The-Diva" Crewman * Korgot of Earth - Eldon Lensman Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # A Chase! (I) # The Life of a Famed Singer # Filming Frenzy (I) # Shopping Search (I) # The Antique Shop (I) # Through the Mirror (I) # Welcome to the World of Glass (I) # The Pampering Room (I) # Meet the Kings (I) # Imprisoned! (I) # The Glass Kids in the Canal (I) # The Discussion (I) # A Chase! Reprise (I) # The Trial (I) # Escape From Execution Plaza/The Plan (I) # Last Goodbye (I) # Execution Day (I) # Escaping the World of Glass (I) # Back to the Antique Shop/The Perfect Present (I) # Epilogue (I) # The Life of a Famed Singer (Reprise) Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Iiw the Diva in the World of Glass